The past, the future
by Kazca
Summary: Torchwood story. When somone from Ianto's past come's back Ianto is afraid, he thought she had died!
1. Reunion

I don't own the character's, they are copyrighted to the BBC and Russel T Davies, Torchwood

Aurora (Captain Aurora) is copyrighted to me though.

Sorry if the character or title bare's any resemblance to anyone'e else's work, it wasn't intended I promise!

Hope you enjoy this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the long day and Ianto locked up, he was on call tonight but that didn't mean he had to be at the hub all night. From what Ianto could gather, Gwen was going out with her boyfriend, Tosh was planning a night in relaxing and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what Owen was going to get up to, Jack, well no one really knew. Ianto had a reason to get out of the Hub though, one he had been anxious about all day. Ianto walked down the street to the Bar and went in, ordered his drink he sat down at a table and waited.

Minutes after Ianto had ordered his drink and sat down a woman entered, she wore all black. A black blazer and trousers, with a black shirt and a black waistcoat, she wore black heels and along black coat. Her hair was startling white and she looked to be in her 20's, she stopped just in the doorway and looked around, her eyes fell on Ianto and she slowly approached unsure of how this was going to turn out.

Ianto?

Ianto looked up and his eye's widened as he stood slowly

Aurora? He asked

Aurora nodded her eyes welling up with tears, Ianto's eyes did to as he pulled her gently into a hug, they pulled apart after a minute and sat down, Ianto got Aurora drink, she just wanted a lime and lemonade, she hadn't drank much years ago either. There was an awkward silence as neither of them were sure of what to say, Ianto was eventually the first one to speak

How can you be here? He asked

Aurora looked at him

I managed to help other's escape, when the Battle was over I escaped too!

Ma'am, I thought you were dead said Ianto desperately upset

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fic and I'm really not sure about this chapter, please Read and Review then I'll know whether to continue or do something else, thanks :)


	2. Evasive Questions!

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I totally forgot about the speech mark's I'm not used to putting them in but I'll remember in the future.

This is set after Cyberwoman and don't worry it's not a love fic. I don't think Ianto would love someone s soon after Lisa, she was pretty special to him. It's set after Invisible Eugene but before Out of Time.

-

'I know you did' said Aurora sadly, 'but you were getting on with your life, you had got transferred to Torchwood 3 and there were reason's I couldn't come for you!'

'What reasons?' Asked Ianto

Aurora didn't answered she just looked away and Ianto did as well, he was usually good at keeping his emotions in check but he was going to piece's. He had always thought his emotions were his weakness; Aurora had called them his humanity. Ianto sighed and Aurora decided to speak

'So erm…how's stuff at Torchwood 3?'

'You know I'm not allowed to say' said Ianto smiling slightly despite the situation

Aurora sighed and smiled slightly

'It was a worth a try!'

They both fell silent, the only noise being the background talk of others in the bar. Ianto looked at Aurora again, she looked slightly thinner than she had been last time he saw her and slightly paler. Ianto smiled inwardly at the irony, he had known her all his life but she hadn't changed at all, she was never gonna change, she would always be the same.

Their relationship was complicated in so many ways. It was a friendship but also, she was his guardian in more way than one, he had always looked up to her, even when he had worked for her at Torchwood One, then the Battle of Canary Wharf came and she had disappeared, vanished, her file or what was in it had listed her as MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD. It had nearly broken Ianto's heart to read that but he had always hoped, hoped that one day she would come back. That she would still be alive and now his hope's had been confirmed, she was alive and she had come back to see him. His heart ached as he thought of Lisa, Lisa would have loved to see her again, the old gang, all together again, but Lisa was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Ianto looked at Aurora again, where had she been?

'Why can't you tell where you've been?' He asked quietly

'Because, it's not something I want to talk about!' Said Aurora looking at him

'Oh so you come back when you've been listed as missing presumed dead for months and I'm not supposed to ask where you've been?' Asked Ianto

'Of course you can ask I just can't tell you' said Aurora awkwardly

Ianto laughed sarcastically leaning back in his chair

'Ironic, you disappear for months; leaving me worried sick about you and when you come back you are as secretive as Captain Harkness!'

'Ianto…'began Aurora

'No, I'm tired of this, do you have any idea how hard it's been? You have no idea what I've been through since Torchwood One!' Said Ianto angrily losing his temper

'Ianto I'm sorry!' Said Aurora

'No, I don't want your apologies' said Ianto standing suddenly and quickly leaving quiet tears running down his face, Aurora watched him go and quickly stood but had stumbled slightly from a pain in her side, and she quickly walked after him holding the pain in her right side.

'Ianto!'

Ianto stopped but didn't turn around, Aurora walked round in front of him, she was just shorter than him, she was about 6'0 or just under.

'I know it can't have been easy for you and I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you, that's the one thing I regret the most about staying away but it was a necessity, please believe me when I say that! It was a necessity though!'

'But why?' Asked Ianto

Aurora shook her head

'I can't tell you that!'

'All right then why did you come back?'

'To make sure you were all right!'

Ianto looked at her

'I missed you Ianto, all those years, I haven't had a lot of friends because I'm always on the move but you and I were pretty close!'

'We were as good as family!' pointed out Ianto

'Exactly, I couldn't stay away forever!'

'Then whatever made you have to go away in the first place must be over? You can stick around now?'

'I guess!' Said Aurora slowly and quietly

'What do you mean?'

'It's not over but…it's manageable…sort of!'

'I don't understand' said Ianto confused

'Neither do I but I manage' said Aurora smiling sadly, Ianto looked at her unsure, there was something she was defiantly not telling him and that worried him

'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah…yeah why wouldn't it be?' Asked Aurora smiling

'I don't know I'm worried about what you're not telling me!'

'I'll worry about that!' Said Aurora firmly

They both looked at each other

'So…are we friends?' Asked Aurora

Ianto smiled

'Of course we are, you really need to grow up mam!'

'Yeah right' smiled Aurora

Ianto was going to hug her but Aurora stepped back, Ianto looked at her

'Sorry, I'm very cold' said Aurora looking back at him from where she had stepped back to

'It doesn't matter!' Said Ianto

'It does to me' said Aurora firmly, she must have realised how she had snapped at him because then her face softened again

'I'm sorry for snapping, I'm a little tense!'

'Understandably!' Smiled Ianto 'It's good to see you again Captain!'

'Captain? What happened to Aurora? Asked Aurora smiling

'Dunno' shrugged Ianto

Suddenly there was a 2 beep's, Ianto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone, it was Torchwood1

'I'm going to have to go!' Said Ianto 'Will you be hanging around?'

'Most likely, not sure where mind you' said Aurora shrugging slightly

Ianto sighed and then had an idea, he quickly went into his pocket and pulled out his key's and threw them to her, and she caught them neatly

'What are these for?'

'My house, it's that house I told you I was going to buy!'

'You bought it?' Asked Aurora

'Yeah, you can stay there, I'll be home later1'

'Oh no Ianto I can't 'said Aurora trying to hand the key's back

'No I insist, here take my mobile as well, you can phone me if you get lost!'

'Won't Captain Harkness mind?' Asked Aurora catching his phone

'Not if I explain!' Said Ianto 'I probably won't have to anyway, it's not like you to get lost anyway!'

Aurora smiled slightly

'See you later' said Ianto running off towards the Hub

'Bye' called Aurora watching him run, he disappeared and she turned away and walked slowly holding her side again, she hated lying to Ianto but she hoped he never found out but at this rate he was going to, she was going to have to sort something out. Aurora tried to walk as quickly as she could and she detoured down an alley but suddenly she fell forward in pain against a wall and slid to her knee's, Aurora held on to her side hard as she felt pain run through her whole body, she could hear a faint beeping as she forced herself to stand

'Oh shut up' she said crossly to it but it didn't and she forced herself to carry on walking, she stumbled a few times and the pain kept subsiding and then coming back, she wasn't sure what she was going to do but she would have to do something, the problem was there was only so much she could do! Aurora brushed away the tears that fell and carried on walking, making sure the bracelets on both her wrists were in place and working.


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3

After all the commotion it was a false alarm. They all returned to the Hub chatting, Ianto just listened, he went off to make them coffee and brought it for them, they all thanked him and Ianto nodded politely before moving off to his Filing. However after 5 minutes he found he was only succeeding in making his usually neat system a mess, his heart wasn't in it and he wasn't concentrating.

Aurora walked the streets slowly taking her time, she couldn't rush. It hurt her to much to rush! Aurora sighed painfully as pain made it's way round her rib's, she saw the house Ianto lived at and stopped outside it. She remembered back at Torchwood One when Ianto had said he was going to buy a house and this had been the one he was planning on buying, Lisa had loved it. Poor Lisa thought Aurora sadly. Poor everybody!

Aurora slowly opened the gate and walked up to the front door but then suddenly pain ripped it's way through her body and Aurora collapsed against the door gasping in pain. She held onto her stomach trying to stop the pain and it slowly subsided ass he sat on the door step leaning against the door, Aurora felt tears run down her face and she wiped them away but they kept coming as she cried, when she finally felt she couldn't cry anymore she just sat there, she noticed the keys Ianto had gave her and looked at the house, she couldn't do this to him, she wouldn't do this to him!

Aurora pulled her self to a stand and slowly walked down the pathway and out the gate, closing it after her she went to the house on the right of Ianto's house and knocked on the door, about a minute later a woman answered  
'Hi?' She asked  
'Hi, sorry to come by so late but I'm a friend of Ianto's next door and he lent me his keys, could you give them back to him please when he gets back in?'  
'You can come in and wait for him if you like?' Invited the woman smiling  
'No that's all right, thanks for the offer but I have to go, could you give him the keys and please tell him that I'm not leaving him behind but I have to go!' Said Aurora pleadingly handing her them  
'Ok' said the woman slowly taking them, 'Listen are you all right?'  
'Yeah I'm fine!' Said Aurora forcing a big smile onto her face as she felt pain run through her body again, 'Thank you! Sorry to trouble you so late, good night!'  
'Good night' called the woman as Aurora walked away tears welling up in her eyes.

'Yeah remind me never to do that again' groaned Owen as Tosh, Gwen and Jack laughed, Ianto smiled slightly just as his phone rang in his pocket, Ianto pulled it out frowning, the display read: Sarah Calling!  
Ianto frowned and pressed the answer button  
'Hello Sarah, what's the matter?' Asked Ianto  
'Hi, listen about ten minutes ago I had a woman come to my door with your keys, she said to tell you she's not leaving you behind but she has to go!' Said Sarah worried  
Ianto froze slightly  
'Do you know what she meant?' Asked Sarah  
'No I don't' said Ianto slowly getting worried himself  
'I offered to let her stay here but she said she had to go! I don't know Ianto something didn't seem right about her!'  
'What do you mean?' Asked Ianto  
'I don't know I can't put my finger on it, it was like she was worried about something and she looked a bit upset!'  
Ianto sighed  
'Thanks Sarah, I'll be home as soon as I can!' Said Ianto 'Bye!'  
'Bye' said Sarah and she hung up as did Ianto  
'Something wrong?' Asked Jack  
'I don't know' said Ianto slowly looking at his phone 'There's something she's not telling me!' said Ianto more to himself than anyone else  
'Who? Whose not telling you?' Asked Jack folding his arms frowning  
'Oh nothing doesn't matter' said Ianto dismissively thinking  
'No go on' said Jack  
'It's just I sort of re-met this friend tonight, she won't tell me where she's been or anything, I said she could have the keys to go back to my house but she's gone there and given them to my next door neighbour and walked off again, Sarah seems to think Aurora looked worried and a bit upset!'  
'Aurora?' Asked Jack  
'My friend' said Ianto  
'Maybe she has somewhere else to stay?' Suggested Gwen  
'No, I didn't get that impression from what she was saying!' Said Ianto pocketing his phone and folding his arms worried  
'Do you know where she might have gone?' Asked Tosh  
'Haven't a clue!' Said Ianto shrugging tiredly but worriedly  
'Tell you what, take the rest of night off, go and find her' said Jack  
'Thanks sir' said Ianto gratefully and he rushed by them all only to stop at the rolling door  
'Are you sure that's ok sir?' He asked  
'Yes sure, go on!' Said Jack  
'Thank you sir!' Said Ianto and he rushed out of the Hub, rushing by reception he grabbed his coat and car keys before running out to his car.


	4. Aurora

Chapter 4

Ianto sighed as he entered his house looking at his watch, he had driven around and asked a couple of people to keep an eye out for her, Ianto quickly showered and got changed and headed back to work, he entered the Hub expecting to be the first in but found that Owen and Tosh were all ready there as well, there was no sign of Jack and Gwen.

'Hi Ianto did you find her?' Asked Tosh

'Good morning Tosh, no I didn't but I've got a couple of friends keeping an eye out for her, they'll let me known if they see her!' Said Ianto anxiously

'Is this woman an old friend then?' Asked Owen

Ianto looked at him

'Why?' He asked

Suddenly the Hub door rolled open and Gwen came in

'Morning guys, Ianto did you find your friend?' She asked putting her bag down, Jack came out of the door way of his Office

'No but I've got a few friends keeping an eye out for her 'said Ianto

'So like I was saying, is she an old friend? 'Asked Owen

'I've known her for a while yes' said Ianto

'You know we could always look her up in the database?' Suggested Tosh

'I doubt she'll be on the database, she wasn't even so when she worked at Torchwood One!'

'She worked at Torchwood One?' Asked Jack raising his eyebrows slightly

'Yes' answered Ianto

'Let us try anyway 'said Tosh going over to her computer's, 'What was her name?'

'Aurora' said Ianto as they walked up behind her

'Aurora what?' Asked Tosh

'She doesn't have a surname!' Said Ianto

'You mean she hasn't told you it?' Asked Owen

'No I mean she doesn't have one, she told me so, it's just Aurora!' said Ianto

'Maybe she didn't want to tell you?' Asked Gwen

'Maybe' said Ianto 'but I personally think she was telling the truth, she doesn't have one!

'Ok' said Tosh and she pressed enter on her keyboard, the computer began searching and came up with a long list!

'Oh dear' said Owen

'Captain Aurora!' Said Ianto

'What?' Asked Gwen

'Captain Aurora, she was either Aurora or Captain Aurora, that's what she introduced herself as' said Ianto shrugging

'Ok' said Tosh typing in 'Captain', she pressed enter again, this time there were no matches

'I thought not' said Ianto sighing slightly

'You know this is almost as hard as trying to find information on Jack' said Owen 'No offence Jack!'  
Jack smiled slightly

'None taken' he said smiling

'Do you even know that Aurora is her real name?' asked Owen

'There's a lot of things I don't know about her but she promised her name was Aurora!'

'The elusive Captain Aurora said Owen in an exaggerated voice should meet the elusive Captain Jack Harkness!'

They laughed

'That would be a fine thing! Said Ianto smiling

'Why?' Asked Jack

'Because sir you'll have finally met your match' said Ianto smiling at him

'Cue the challenging music said Gwen and Tosh giggled, Jack laughed

'Ok guys, Ianto do you have a photo of Aurora?'

'Yeah' said Ianto pulling out his wallet and producing one, Jack took it, Aurora wasn't looking a the camera she was smiling at something happening to her right

'Ok Tosh, put this photo in the system and set up a program that will tell us if she shows up!' Said Jack

'Ok' said Tosh taking the photo from Jack

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the Reviews!


	5. Image Inducers

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The program hadn't picked her up, Tosh and Ianto took turns monitoring it, but it seemed she ahd disappeared off the face of the earth! Maybe she had! Maybe she wasn't on Earth anymore, maybe she wasn't even in this time! Ianto sighed sitting back in Tosh's chair and then stood looking around the Hub, the team had gone out looking for a weevil that had been reported running around the streets! Suddenly the Hub door rolled open and Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen walked in

'Any luck sir?' Asked Ianto

'No Ianto, must have disappeared again, how about you? Any luck with Aurora?' Asked Jack coming up the stairs and lookig at Tosh's computer screens

'None so far sir!' Said Ianto sighing

'Well we'll keep looking' Said Jack 'Right now it's nearly Half 9, get yourselves home!'

Suddenly Tosh's PDA bleeped and she looked at it

'The weevil's been spotted again!' She said looking at Jack 'There have been report os a distressed person rushing around it must be the Weevil'

Jack sighed

'Come on then! Ianto you too!' Said Jack

'Yes sir' Said Ianto following the other's!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto drove, Jack was in the passenger seat, Owen, Gwen and Tosh were in the back, Tosh was working on the computer

'Turn left!' Said Tosh 'Then we're nearly at the site is was seen at!'

Ianto turned left smoothly and headed towards the site

'What is the site? A ware house? Club? An alley what?' Asked Owen

'The figure was spotted running between streets!' Said Tosh working

Suddenly Ianto skidded to a halt as a figure staggered into the road, the lights fell on to the Weevil covered in blood as it snarled and staggered off down an Alley on their right

'There it is' Said Jack jumping out the SUV, 'Ianto cut off the other end of this Alley, it can't get far it looks injured!'

'Yes sir' Said Ianto as Owen, Gwen and Tosh jumped out after Jack and shut the doors after them, Ianto geared the SUV into Drive and sped round the next right corner driving down the sreet he spun round the right corner again skidding to a halt at the end of the Alley, he looked and saw Owen kneeling over the Weevil with Jack, Tosh and Gwen standing round him, Ianto got out and went over

'It's dead!' Said Owen standing 'It's injuries were to severe, how it managed to walk around is beyond me!'

'Let's get it back to the Hub!' Said Jack sighing

Ianto fetched a body bag form the car and helped Owen get the Weevil in it, Owen zipped it up and helped Ianto get it in the back of the SUV. Ianto shut the door and he and Owen cleaned up the blood as Jack, Tosh and Gwen went to make sure no one had seen much, the reeport had only been of a distressed figure running around so there was no need for retcon.

'Well now that's over we can go' Said Owen as he opened the back door of the SUV, Ianto went round to the driver's side when he saw across the street another figure walking slowly down it, her long coat wrapped around her tightly

'Aurora?' Asked Ianto quietly

'What?' Asked Jack

Ianto didn't acknowledge him and Jack looked where Ianto was looking, Ianto walked round the front of the SUV

'Aurora?' He called

Aurora looked up and saw Ianto standing in front of what she presumed to be the Torchwood SUV, he was with two woman and two men! This was not a good time thought Aurora worried as she grimaced in pain trying tnot to show it, she stepped back slowly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto watched Aurora step back away from them

'Aurora?' He called confused

Aurora turned and walked away quickly accidentally bumping into someone

'Watch it' Said the woman loudly as Ianto ran over

Aurora must have said sorry but then all of a sudden she was holding her right wrist as she looked up at Ianto in clear panic and turned and walked off, she walked down an Alley beside a Club

'Aurora' shouted Ianto going after her, he heard running behind him as well as he stopped looking at something on the pavement, he knelt down and picked up a bracelet

'She must have lost it when she walked into that woman' Said Tosh

Ianto was looking at it in confusion

'Why on earth is she wearing an image inducer?' Asked Ianto in confusion, talking more to himself than anyone else and he went after her quickly down the alley, he saw it was a dead end but he couldn't see Aurora as he looked around

'Aurora?' He called

'Ianto?' came a voice from behind some rubbish

Ianto frowned at it and tried to move round it

'Don't come any closer' Said Aurora panicked as Jack, Owen, Gwen and Tosh stopped behind Ianto as well

'Why?' Asked Ianto concerned 'Is something wrong?'

'No everything's fine!' Said Aurora

Ianto looked at the image inducer bracelet in his hand

'Aurora, why are you wearing an image inducer?' Asked Ianto

There was no reply

'I recognise theese, they're from Torchwood One, but why on earth are you wearing them?' Asked Ianto

There was still no reply

'Aurora?' Asked Ianto

'I...there's no reason!' Said Aurora quickly

Ianto sighed sadly

'Why are you lying to me? I know your lying!' He said

'Never could pull one over on you could I?' Asked Aurora smiling to herself sadly

'Aurora what's going on?' Asked Ianto 'Why did you run away? Why are trying to avoide me?'

'Oh Ianto I'm not trying to avoide you, you musn't think that' Said Aurora sadly

'Then why did you run away?'

'Things... got to much!'

'What things?'

'Just things!'

'Why are you wearing the image inducer bracelets?' Asked Ianto again

'I...don't know, I just am! No reason really' Said Aurora

'Aurora there's got to be a reason!' Said Ianto walking forward

'Stay there!' said Aurora panicked

Ianto stopped again

'Why? What are you trying to hide?' Asked Ianto

Aurora felt tears run down her face

'It's ok Ianto you don't have to worry about me, I'll handle this!' said Aurora trying to sound confident

'But I do worry mam!' Said Ianto sadly 'I worry about you! What's wrong? Let me help!'

'There's nothing you can do, there's nothing anyone can do!' Said Aurora sadly

'We can help you' Said Ianto 'Please let us help you?'

'There's nothing you can do' Said Aurora insistently tears running down her face

'Let us try!' Said Ianto 'Please come out, we can talk about this sensibly and frankly in a better place than behind a dust bin'

There was no reply at first, it went very quiet

'Mam?' Asked Ianto

Aurora didn't answer

'Aurora?' Asked Ianto more insistently

'You aren't going to like this' Said Aurora

'What?' asked Ianto confused

Suddenly there was silence agian when suddenly there was a thump, thump and a mechanical whirring and Aurora shadow apepared as she slowly walked around the bin and stopped, Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen looked at her

'Oh my god!' said Owen

Gwen's hands covered her mouth and Tosh looked on her eyes watery, Jack stood frozen and Ianto looked at Aurora who looked back at him sadly tears running silently down her face, her clothes were ripped to shreds, the only thing mainly intact was her coat which had it's sleeves missing to fit over her arms, but it wasn't that they noticed, it was the metal, plastic and wires that criscrossed her body, the wires going directly to the back of her head

'Oh no' Said Ianto sadly, his eyes filling up with tears

Aurora was partically cyber converted!


End file.
